


Keith's Sexuality

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Crush, Based on a Tumblr Post, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Conversations, Crushes, Cute, First Crush, Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Male Character, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Romance, Secret Crush, Sexuality, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 12:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12653346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Spoiler alert: he's gay.Oneshot/drabble





	Keith's Sexuality

It was common knowledge to pretty much everyone who knew him that Keith was gay. He wasn't flamboyant about it or anything, but then again, all of his friends could tell about his crush. Except for Lance himself, of course. Figures. Anyway, right now Keith was talking to Shiro about all of this while they were inspecting their lions. And by talking I mean Keith was stressing about his crush, and Shiro was being a good space dad/older brother and listening. 

"...so anyway, Lance might ask about my sexuality," Keith was saying. Shiro decided to finally pay actual attention then. 

"You want me to tell him to leave it alone?" Shiro asked. Lance was a good guy through and through, but still. Sometimes that subject could be touchy. 

"What? No!" Keith's reaction surprised him. "Tell him I'm gay. And single. Only if he asks though." He seemed to add that last part at the end as an afterthought. "Because otherwise it'd be weird."

"Right, weird." Shiro rolled his eyes goodnaturedly. Nerds in love. 


End file.
